


Магазинный каминг-аут

by dey_shark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark
Summary: - Как ты можешь ненавидеть геев?- Я не ненавижу геев! Мой парень – гей!Или о том, как Энн узнала про отношения ее сына и Луи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Это просто небольшая глупая зарисовка. Да.  
> Идея по этому посту: https://vk.com/wall-25858005_1235733?hash=6e26923dba9d531bb7&reply=1235822

Это случилось, когда они втроем застряли в супермаркете не меньше, чем на полтора часа. Энн, Гарри и Луи медленно прогуливались между стеллажами. Гарри катил перед собой практически полностью забитую тележку, а Луи буквально не затыкался, что полностью поддерживала Энн, слушая звонкий голос парня.

У Робина намечался грандиозный День Рождения, если судить по количеству их покупок. Энн сгребала почти все с полок в их тележку, и Гарри приходилось по пять раз переспрашивать свою мать, чтобы убедиться, что это им действительно нужно, либо возвращать некоторые из вещей на полку. Он все еще не мог понять, начерта им новый ершик для унитаза. Гости ведь не придут любоваться на их санузел, верно? Или Гарри чего-то не понимал.

— А вот морские ежи… — продолжал бессмысленный монолог Луи, слишком сильно размахивая руками и едва не впечатывая ладонь в проходящую мимо дамочку. Та недовольно шикнула на Томлинсона и гордо прошествовала вперед, пройдясь по его белым новым кроссовкам. — Нет, ну вы видели? Никакой воспитанности! А еще что-то про молодежь говорят.

— Лу, ради бога, немного потише. Ты слишком звонкий. И мы будем брать эту чертову курицу или продолжим стоять над ней и беседовать о морских ежах? — Гарри скрестил на груди руки и обвел парочку перед собой недовольным взглядом.

Энн всегда нравилось ходить с Луи по магазинам. Эти двое друг в друге души не чаяли с того момента, как в средней школе Луи пришел к Гарри заниматься уроками. И когда его мать и его лучший друг начинали бесконечно болтать, Гарри подумывал о самоубийстве, потому что его тоже заставляли принимать в этом участие.

Не поймите неправильно, он любил их обоих, но его речь все еще была слишком медленной для подобных бесед, когда они выстреливали по сотне слов в минуту.

— Ваш сын абсолютный нахал, мэм, — с важным видом поделился Луи, после чего легко закинул цыпленка в тележку одним движением. Просто так. Без пакета.

Ненадолго повисло молчание, потому что, кажется, даже Луи не понял, что только что сделал. Зато спустя минуту он разразился громким смехом, хватаясь за живот одной рукой, и другой — за тележку, чтобы не упасть.

— Боже, простите, я даже не подумал, — все еще посмеиваясь вместе с Энн под взглядом развеселившегося Гарри, пробормотал Луи. — Я возьму другую.

— Нам придется купить обе, мы не можем положить это обратно, — Гарри помог упаковать обе тушки и уложить их в тележку, когда последовал неожиданный толчок в спину.

Гарри едва удержал равновесие и обернулся назад, встретив виноватое лицо высокого широкоплечего парня, который сразу едва не затараторил.

— Ох, мне так жаль. Я тебя не заметил, извини.

— Да ничего, бывает, — Гарри безразлично пожал плечами, потому что он явно не тот, кто будет устраивать скандал из ничего.

— Лиам, — к незнакомцу присоединился еще один в кожаной куртке и с отчетливым запахом табака. — Я должен бегать в поисках тебя по всему магазину? — крутой незнакомец окинул взглядом Гарри и усмехнулся. Он был невероятно красив, но у Стайлса по спине побежали мурашки. — О, так ты задержался, чтобы пофлиртовать с этим милашкой?

— Зейн!

И все были в таком откровенном шоке, что повисла неловкая тишина, пока Лиам, наконец, не отмер.

— Мне очень жаль, — быстро проговорил он, схватил за руку все еще ухмыляющегося Зейна и удалился так быстро, что никто даже понять не успел.

— Может, он действительно хотел познакомиться с тобой? — мягко подколола сына Энн, надеясь разрядить обстановку, потому что парни были слишком удивлены произошедшим.

И тут Гарри поймал взгляд Луи, который буквально кричал ему: «Сейчас!»

Сам Стайлс не был уверен насчет правильности момента, но и тянуть с этим уже тоже становилось практически невыносимо.

— Разве это не противно? — осторожно поинтересовался Гарри, прощупывая почву. Но Энн взглянула на него так, словно ее только что предали, и Гарри ощутил себя так, словно проглотил пятикилограммовый камень.

— Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, — ее голос звенел от напряжения, и несколько покупателей с интересом оглядывались на разворачивающуюся перед ними сцену. — Как ты смеешь говорить такое? Я что, не учила тебя уважению?

Гарри настолько растерялся, что не нашелся с ответом, потому что он ожидал худшего, а сейчас даже не мог сообразить, в какую сторону движется их незапланированный разговор. Луи стоял позади Энн и взволнованно переминался с ноги на ногу, кажется, едва сдерживая себя от жалкого побега.

— Как ты смеешь говорить, что какие-то люди противны, хотя даже не знаешь их? — Энн становилась похожей на разъяренную фурию, и Гарри никогда не ожидал увидеть, что с таким видом она станет защищать права геев. — Разве я учила тебя такому? Все люди равны, Гарри! Если у кого-то иные предпочтения, ты не имеешь права осуждать его, как если бы он любил ненавистную тебе печенку.

Ситуация накалялась, а Гарри все еще не мог подобрать подходящих слов, потому что он точно не собирался спорить с матерью насчет того, что гомосексуальность это нечто плохое.

— Мам, пожалуйста, я…

— Нет, Гарри, не смей перебивать меня, когда я тебя отчитываю, — в запале продолжала Энн, не давая сыну ни одного шанса. — Я не позволю тебе оскорблять их, потому что у тебя друге взгляды на жизнь и отношения. Я воспитывала не такого сына!

Энн распалялась все больше, Гарри стремительно краснел, а Луи уже едва сдерживал смех, зажимая рот двумя руками, из-за чего Стайлс готов был кинуться на него едва ли не с кулаками. Потому что его громко отчитывали посреди магазина, словно нашкодившего пятилетнего ребенка.

— Как ты можешь ненавидеть геев? Они ведь не сделали ничего плохого тебе.

Гарри, пристыженный и разозленный, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и крикнул достаточно громко и отчетливо:

— Я не ненавижу геев! Мой парень — гей!

Энн замолчала резко на полуслове и удивленно уставилась на сына, будто тот только что срыгнул ребенка. Но пробыла она в таком состоянии недолго, потому что сразу же обернулась назад, обратив все свое внимание на испугавшегося подобного сюрприза Луи. Что ж, по поводу Томлинсона она всегда была очень проницательной.

— Твой парень, — пробормотала она так, словно вот-вот откроет тайну Вселенной, а парни задержали дыхание.

Потому что одно дело защищать права геев, и совсем другое — когда твой сын признается в нетрадиционной ориентации.

Прошло около двух минут, прежде чем их побеспокоила продавец.

— Простите, я понимаю, что у вас щекотливая ситуация, но я прошу вас быть немного потише, — вежливо, но настойчиво проговорила девушка с именем Джесси на бейдже ее формы.

— Я не могу быть тише, — с легкой долей возмущения произнесла Энн, притягивая за руки обоих парней и обнимая их за плечи, хотя Гарри был уже почти на полторы головы выше нее. — Два моих любимый мальчика наконец вместе.

— Наконец? — хрипло переспросил слишком удивленный и взволнованный Гарри.  
— Что? — одновременно с ним пробормотал Луи, косясь на своего парня. Тот смог лишь пожать плечами в ответ.

— Ладно, у нас намечается двойной праздник, ребята. Нам нужно больше еды, — радостно сообщила Энн, хотя они наверняка едва докатят до машины две тележки.

— Двойной? С чего бы? — Гарри мягко высвободился из объятий матери сразу после Луи и поспешил взять того за руку, потому что Томлинсон все еще заметно нервничал, словно не мог поверить, что все произошло так быстро и просто.

— Ну как же? — Энн подтолкнула сына к тележке, чтобы он, наконец, взялся за ручку. — Выход моего мужа из женщины и выход моего сына из шкафа.

Гарри не выдержал и протестующе застонал, потому что его мать была абсолютно невыносима, когда счастлива. И да, он любил ее, но теперь ему и Луи придется постоянно выслушивать пошлые шуточки от женщины в возрасте, которая его родила. Даже Джемма не была настолько несносной.

Руку Луи Гарри так и не отпустил, и они переплели пальцы на ручке тележки, исподтишка улыбаясь друг другу, пока Энн планировала еще больше покупок.

Возможно, это был не худший момент для признания.


End file.
